


The Best Part of Breaking Up is Making Up

by MjornaLokesenna



Series: The Hedonistic Adventures of Rick and Emilia [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Long-Term Relationship(s), Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Squirting, Stupid fucking emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MjornaLokesenna/pseuds/MjornaLokesenna
Summary: Emilia is an anomaly. Only one of her seems to exist across all timelines. And Rick C-147 snatched  her up without a second thought.All good things come to an end eventually, but nothing is simple between Rick and Em. And like they say, making up is the best part of breaking up.(For my BFF Asia who also shares my desire to fuck poorly drawn mad scientists.)
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Hedonistic Adventures of Rick and Emilia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Best Part of Breaking Up is Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> Emilia is my own OC and will be my primary character for all of my Rick and Morty connected oneshots. Don’t expect these to be uploaded in any chronological order, as I’m just writing them as scenarios pop into my mind.

Three years was a long time to be with anyone, especially for Emilia. Though calling what she’d just had a relationship might be a bit of a stretch. They were more.. Friends with benefits that both happened to be super geniuses. When she’d first met Rick she’d been intrigued by the old man, and in a short time getting to know each other over her home brewed vodka and increasingly potent hybrids, her intrigue evolved into full on daddy issues. Finding someone on the same wavelength as her was impossible… but finding someone who dwarfed her in intellect was like finding a goddamn unicorn in the middle of New York City. The man engaged not just her mind, but her body in ways she didn’t even know were possible. It had been three (four if you count the year they stopped time just to drug, booze and fuck without interruption) of utter, delightful chaos. Tearing across time and space, leaving a trail of debauchery behind. 

Four years, and then it all crashed and burned around her. Yeah, they’d fought before, how couldn’t they? They were both far too smart for their own good, unwaveringly stubborn, and very full of themselves, and neither would give an inch when they knew they were right. He was exceptionally vicious when she was right. And this time it had just gone too far. To the point Emilia told him in detail every which way he could go fuck himself, and left. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had seen the inside of her apartment when she walked into it, and numbly dropped onto the floor next to the door. 

The stupid fucking bot they both had built to keep the apartment in livable shape was already obnoxiously nudging her with a glass of vodka rocks, and the switched flipped from numb to pissed off. Smacking the glass away Emilia reached out, tearing the panel off the front of the robot and began ripping out every wire and battery that held the thing together. It wasn’t enough, and that’s how she ended up standing in a puddle of vodka and broken glass with a sledge hammer in her hands reducing the thing to scrap metal as it’s electronic voice screamed and begged her to stop. The fucking thing had an extensive AI thanks to Rick being a genuinely merciless bully, and the screams were soothing to her as she imagined smashing his old brittle ass just like this. 

Then the adrenaline wore off, and she slipped back to numb, she stumbled to her bedroom and fell face first onto the bed, thank fuck it didn’t smell like them anymore, or she might not have a bed in a few moments either. 

She was pissed for a whole different reason now… she knew damn well what he was doing. He sucked every single memory of her out of his brain and took off to get schwasted and find something else to stick his dick in. Whereas she usually chose to chase away memories with drugs, he felt the need to go that next step and just act like things never happened at all. That's why he was the smarter one… and Emilia was an idiot. 

They both knew how they felt, words and actions had never been necessary and only proved to make things complicated and messy. They had been fine in their own little cocoon of hedonism, and she had to be the stupid one and fuck it all up by saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. And rather than back down, she just kept pushing until they were about to kill each other. He was right though, she was an idiot. He was always. Fucking. Right. Asshole. 

Emilia’s hand shot out and she grabbed the pill bottle of her bedside table. This was all nothing a little self-induced coma wouldn’t solve. Her phone was blowing up, and she knew it was the kids. She’d done a lot to care for Morty, and Summer had latched on to the only person near her age like a barnacle. This was gonna suck for both of them, but… that’s life and it fuckin hurts and they just needed to deal with it for now because there was no conceivable way Emilia could after the pills and a bottle of whiskey. Let them deal with him, he was their problem now, again. She was heading off to Oblivion for as long as her body would let her. 

Blissful darkness was, however, interrupted some hours or days later by the feeling of the bed shifting, and arms going around her. Instantly she was away, and wrestling herself away from them. “Fuck. Off. Rick!” She growled, while his hands pulled at her, trying to get her back against him. 

“Baby…” he slurred, and she knew by the smell he was completely wasted. “B-baby… please…” 

Emilia faltered for a moment, but still tried to pull away. How was his skinny ass so fucking strong?! “Em… Emmyyyy please… I-I luh- love you. C’mon baby.” He was burying his face in her hair, breathing her in, and she just froze. Rick didn’t just say things like that. No matter how fucked up he was. 

“Rick… you don’t mean that…” She said, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“Y-errrrrup-eah I do baby. I love ya, y-y-yer my girl…” He was pawing at her body, taking advantage of her shock to pull her back against him, cocooning around her.

“Rick y-your drunk, go home, use your memory bullshit and go back to your life.” She said, a second, but much weaker wave of anger burning through her, but she lacked the strength to really fight anymore. He was melting her. Like he always fucking did.

“N-no, D-d...uh… don’t wanna forget.” He groaned into her ear, lips going for her neck. 

“Rick….” Emilia tried one last time, but it came out more as a moan than a plea. Fucking asshole. He knew her too well, knew just how to turn her into putty in his hands. 

“Babyyyy…” he groaned into her neck, while biting at licking at her skin. “So fuckin soft…” He groaned, pushing his obvious arousal against her backside. Emilia fought against closing her eyes and melting back against him. Because she knew the minute she did, he’d won. Again. 

“L-love you… love….y-” he was mumbling, and clearly out of it, but she felt something right now she didn’t want to stop. Yeah, tomorrow they would both wake up and everything would be back to normal, which was fine really… she liked their normal. But for one night, being real raw human beings, sounded way too delicious to pass up. 

“I love you too… daddy…” She moaned, eyes finally sliding closed. His hand fell onto her hip, gripping it bruisingly tight as he jerked against her ass a few times. 

Apparently there wasn’t going to be any foreplay tonight, not that she needed it. He could get her wet with a look, his kisses on her neck and feeling the massive length of him pressed against her was more than enough to have her ready to go. “So fuckin hot,” he growled, making quick work of tearing her panties off. “You-you’re perf-eruuuuup-perfect.” 

Bastard, the sound of his voice had her damn near cumming already. No one quite did passion like Rick Sanchez, it wasn’t the first time things got a little deeper with them, but it was the first time it felt like this all consuming beast. “Need… in you… now…” his gravelly voice purred, causing Emilia to immediately lift her leg for him. He grabbed it, tucking her calf back behind his body and pushed into her with a needy thrust, his hips meeting her ass with a loud slap. “Baby… b-baby…” Rick groaned, with his face pressed against her neck. 

Emilia wanted to cry, which is something she just didn’t do… unless she was laughing. “You fe-feel so fu-uuucking good, darlin’.” He grunted, and Emilia shivered, he was simple with his pet names and endearments, and she fucking loved them. 

“Yes, Rick… oh fuck…” Emilia gaspes, turning her face to capture his lips in a kiss. His arm curling around her waist tighter. He was filling her tight, that entire impressive length buried so deep inside of her cunt he only had to move slightly to get her to scream. The arm around her waist moved, and she felt his fingers parting her folds, looking for the little bundle that crowned her cunt, rubbing it earnestly. 

“Y-you’re mine, Emm, d-don’t f-f-orge-eeeet that. I’m ne-never fuckin’ let-lettin you go.” He growled with his thrusts, each one makig stars explode behind her eyes. She didn’t put much stock in souls and such, but if they were real he was definitely fucking that too. The emotion she felt rolling off of him made her thing her chest was going to burst. 

She realized what they were doing… and though she didn’t want to name it… she was grateful for it.

“I’ll never leave you, Daddy. Never again.” Emilia swore, as she kissed his stubbly jaw… the coarse hair irritating the sensitive skin around her mouth. 

Suddenly she found herself being moved. One arm pinning her to him by her waist, while he manipulated them to setting up, facing the mirror on the wall. He loved watching them fuck, hence the other mirrors around the room. 

Settled again, one of his large hands covered her tit, while the other went back to work on her clit. “You’re so fuckin’ sexy, look… look at you.” He groaned, beginning his thrusts back up into her. “S-so smart and sexy, a-and… fuck baby.”

Emilia twisted her hips, grinding herself back against him. “Shit…” she gasped, he hit that little spot inside of her that made her lose all sense, making her fall back against him limp and completely in his control. She saw him smirk in the mirror.

“Daddy will take care of you baby, d-don’t you worry about that.” He grunted, his hips snapping forward again, hitting her just right to make her scream. “Fuck! Rick!”

A hand met her thigh with a loud SMACK, making her cry out again. Fuck him, Goddammit. watching them in the mirror, seeing the look on his face as he pumped into her was too much, and she felt it building inside of her. And he knew, he always knew when she was almost there, because his thrusts got faster, his fingers on her clit moving in harder. “Good girl,” he growled, watching her face and body contort in the mirror.

“D-daddy… oh fuck… I’m-...”

“Cum baby, cum for Daddy,” he growled, before yanking her head back and kissing her hard, swallowing her cries of pleasure when she finally broke. 

“Mmmmm yeah…” he said against her lips, and Emilia felt like she nearly died. Her hips were bucking, body trembling wildly. Her eyes wanted to close, but she kept them locked on the mirror, staring in awe as he manipulated her body. He knew every fucking thing about how to make her sing for him. Her stomach clenched, feeling the pressure rise more. “Come on babygirl, do it for Daddy. I wan-wanna see.”

“FUCK!” she screamed, forcing herself to relax, and it happened. That overwhelming pleasure that was so good it nearly hurt. Her head fell back against his shoulder as it happened, that sticky, sweet girl cum bursting out of her like a broken dam. Squirting everywhere, her, him, the floor, even the mirror. His long fingers viciously rubbing her clit only making it last longer. 

“Thaaat’s it. Good girl, good girl.” He cooed to her, peppering kisses across her cheek and neck. Emilia could barely move, or think. She only whimpered as he moved her again. Lying her out on her stomach. He took only a moment to run his hands over her legs and ass, squeezing both cheeks with a loud groan, before finding his way back home. 

Emilia moaned, lying flat with her legs pressed together made him feel impossibly large inside of her. Bordering on uncomfortable, but still so fucking good. He planted his elbows on either side of her, using them as leverage when he began to pound into her. There was a cacophony of wet slaps, and moans, and his breath rushing passed her ear. He smelled like booze and stale smoke and for fucks sake she loved it. Every time he took over and fucked her like an animal she lost her fucking mind. And that’s exactly what he did now. Pounding into her with total abandon. Kissing her shoulders and the back of her neck while nailing her to her bed. “Fuck… so good, so good for Daddy. Ah, babygirl, no one’s ever got me off like you.”

Emilia’s breath hitched, and she turned her head again to kiss him. Which he returned with as much vigor as he was fucking her with. He wrapped a hand around her throat, leaning heavily onto his other elbow, to hold her head in place. Using his tongue to explore her mouth, and swallowed all of her moans.

She was shaking again, between being crushed i to the bed, his kisses, and his fucking into her like it was his last chance was building a very delicious friction in her core. His movements were getting sloppy, jerky and unpredictable.

“Rick…” She moaned against his lips, feeling the vibrations start in her core. “Yes… Rick… fuck. I… love you!” She cried out in ecstasy as her climax started tearing up her spine. His lips instantly tore away from hers and he all but roared in his own bliss. They rode it out together, each pressing desperately to keep it from stopping. It hit her in waves, letting her rise up only to crash back down again and again until her lungs were desperate for air. 

By the time he collapsed on top of her, she could feel their combined cum oozing out of her body, but she was only sure by his small, whining noises that he was still draining into her.

Finally he rolled off of her, dragging her with him and arranging her head on his chest, arms curled tight around her. Both breathless and hopelessly exhausted. 

“Did you mean it?” She asked quietly, softly brushing her fingers through the fine, blueish-silver curls on his chest.

“Yeah, but don’t think I’m gonna start saying it all the time now.” He said, breathlessly. 

“I don’t expect you to say it again ever. Or me.” She agreed, and it was probably true. No need to drag it out. They knew, it didn’t mean things had to change. That was fine by them. They were what they were.

But even still, as she drifted off to sleep, she felt his arms curl around her tighter. And felt, more than heard, him whisper “I love you.” Into her hair.


End file.
